


A Challenge (A Otayuri one-shot)

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Yuri underestimates Otabek. Bad news is there was a bet placed on a challenge they made, and now Yuri has to pay up.





	

It was after a week after the Grand Prix Final. Everyone had returned home, celebrating with their families and loved ones. The only reason Otabek knew that was because he was currently scrolling through social media on his bed, bored out of his mind.

Otabek had returned home after placing fourth. He wasn't that upset about it, no one was. His parents had picked him up from the airport three days ago and they both congratulated him. When he arrived home, his grandparents and friends were there, and they partied the rest of the day. Now things had calmed down in his house. His parents were at work till seven, so he had the whole place to himself. Instead of inviting fronds over, he laid on his bed, opening up Twitter to see what all the other figure skaters from the Finals were up to.

Yuuri and Viktor were back in Hassetsu, enjoying the down time they were getting. JJ and his fiancée Isabella and returned to Canada, deciding to push back their wedding till JJ won the gold next year. Chris and recently posted a picture with a brown haired man, saying that it was his boyfriend that he had kept secret from everyone till now. All his fans were blowing up his Twitter with questions. Phichit was the same as always. Sight seeing and selfies. Otabek was about to check up on Yuri when he got notifications. It was a link to something Yuri had tweeted a few minutes ago, so, naturally, he checked it out.

The tweet was by some user named AQ_and_Kat. They had tweeted Yuri using the hashtag AskYuriPlisetsky. The tweet read:

AQ_and_Kat (@AQ_and_Kat)

Do you think your fellow rival Otabek Altin could surpass you next season?

Yuri had tweeted back, claiming that there was no chance that it would happen. Otabek smirked, tweeting Yuri back.

Otabek Altin (@OtabekAltin)

@YuriPlisetsky Is that a challenge?

A few minutes later he got a reply.

Yuri Plisetsky (@YuriPlisetsky)

@OtabekAltin Hell yeah it is!

Otabek Altin (@OtabekAltin)

@YuriPlisetsky Challenge accepted, grumpy cat.

Otabek set his phone down after that, heading to the kitchen for some food. He knew his Twitter would be blowing up by now, and wasn't ready for the questioning. When Otabek returned to his room, he turned off his notifications, and ate his food while watching some YouTube videos. Afterwards, he decided to go for a walk. He left a note for his parents incase he wasn't home before they came home.

As Otabek left his house, he waved at one of his neighbors who were shoveling snow from the sidewalk. He walked down the road, thinking about things. Food, skating, the other competitors, Yuri...

Otabek felt his face start to turn pink, so he tried to avoid thinking about the blonde Russian.

Before he knew it, he stood in front of the skating rink. He would've turned around and walked away, but he made eye contact with the owners. They knew Otabek very well and were used to the boy coming to the rink to skate after hours, so they assumed that's what he was there to do. The door opened for him, and, being the shy person he was, entered anyway.

"Where are your skates?" the owner's wife asked, curious as to why the boy showed up without them.

"I, uh, kind of just went out for a walk and wandered here by accident," he admitted.

"Well, then," she smiled kindly, walking back a little. "Seems like you'll just have to borrow a pair then."

Otabek thanked the woman, heading for the locker rooms. He quickly changed from his shoes to the skate, making his way to the ice. The skates he was wearing didn't feel the right way, but he guessed that's what he got for not bringing his own skates.

No one was out on the ice, seeing as though they were about to close up for the night. Music had started to play quietly from the speakers. Otabek knew that they would put music on before he started to skate, though no one was ever there to watch him because it would throw him off too much.

He skated for what felt like years. As he glided across the ice, he felt more alive and at home. He jumped, landing perfectly on the ice before doing a spin. Just as he finished, he heard his phone ring from the bench where he left it. Otabek skated over, and picked up to see who it was. It was Yuri.

"Hello," Otabek answered.

"Oi, have you seen anything on social media in the past hour?" Yuri asked, skipping the introductions.

"No. I've been kind of busy."

"Ok, well, seems like our little discussion on Twitter earlier is being taken seriously. Viktor tagged us both asking if he wanted to have a skate off at the Ice Castle next month. You in?"

Otabek recalled the Ice Castle. It was the place Yuuri Katsuki practiced at back in his hometown. From what he had heard and seen, it seemed like a nice place to skate.

"Sure," Otabek answered, knowing he had nothing else going on.

"Okay. I'll let Viktor and Katsudon know. They'll probably e-mail us when everything's set up."

"Alright, See you then."

"Yeah."

The phone call ended. Otabek changed back into his normal shoes and returned the skate. On his way home, he thought about the competition next month.

Oh, this is going to be fun, Otabek grinned to himself.

\----- * * * -----

It was the day of the skate off. The stadium was divided in half; one half favoring Yuri, the other favoring Otabek. There were a few people in between, but not many. Viktor and Yuuri had decided to go out and skate for everyone else till the skate off began.

Back in the locker room, both the boys were taking with their coaches and stretching. Five minutes before they had to head out to the ice, the two stopped what they were doing to wait by the door. Both of them were excited and were confident in their skills. So much so, they decided to place a bet.

"Why don't we make this a bet?" Yuri suggesting, leaning closer, a mischievous look on his face. Otabek grinning as Yuri went on. "If I win, then you have to buy Frosya a new friend!"

Frosya was Yuri's cat. Otabek had yet to see the cat in person yet, but Yuri did say that she was getting lonely at home with only his grandpa there.

"Alright, and if I win then you'll owe me a favor."

Yuri arched an eyebrow. "What kind of favor? One that involves murdering someone?"

Otabek shrugged. "Maybe. Don't know quite yet."

Someone announced Yuri's name, so he headed out to the ice. Seconds later, they called Otabek out. The stadium broke out in cheers, people cheering for both of them. After a quiet handshake, they departed from the ice. Following after that, Viktor came out onto the ice for a coin flip.

"Call it in the air!" he told the two.

"Heads!" Yuri called out as it began to come back down.

Viktor caught it, announcing what side it had landed on. "Head! Yurio get's to go first."

"Damn you, old man!"

Viktor left the ice, ignoring Yuri's comment. Yuuri laughed at the blonde's reaction. Three minutes later, Yuri was on the ice. Before the music had begun, Otabek shouted, "Davia!" to him. Yuri looked back, giving quick thumbs up.

The music began and so did Yuri's skate routine. The whole building fell silent as they watched Yuri's performance. It was nearly a perfect run through till he messed up the landing to his last jumps, which just so happen to cost him the most amounts of points.

After Yuri exited the rink, who whole room cheering him on. He sat down next to Yakov and Lilia, waiting for the results. It took a minute, but the room stopped speaking when the scores came over the speakers.

"And Yuri Plisetsky score is... 107.18! Good luck topping that, Otabek!"

Otabek looked over to where Yuri sat with his coaches. All three of them seemed happy about the score. He turned back to his coach, allowing the man to give him a quick pep talk. Three minutes later Otabek got a pat on the back from his coach and stepped onto the ice. From outside the rink, he heard Yuri shout "Davia!" just as he had done for him before he performed. Otabek sent him a thumb up as well.

The music played and Otabek glided across the ice, performing every spin and jump as he had done at practice. Each move he made was flawless and memorizing. Everyone in the room held their breath while watching. Something about his performance was different from any other time he performed this program. It had more determination than before.

The song ended as well as the skating. The crowd erupted in excitement. People from all around the room were praising him for the performance. Otabek skated off the ice, taking a seat beside his coach, reaching for his water. A minute later, the same person from before announced the results.

"Otabek Altin has scored... 108.28! Congrats, Otabek!"

Everyone in the stadium started screaming, over joyed with his accomplishment. Otabek was pulled into a hug from his coach, a little dazed by what was happening. After his coach pulled away, a smaller person tackled him off the bench.

"Congrats, Otabek!" Yuri exclaimed. "Now, what was that favor you were talking about?"

Otabek smirked. "I didn't say I'd be using it now, did I?"

\----- * 3 years later. I apologize for the time skip. * -----

Otabek picked Yuri up from the airport. He had borrowed his mom's car since he couldn't take Yuri and his luggage with his on his bike. When Yuri found Otabek waiting for him, he smiled and ran over to him, sneak attacking him with a hug. Otabek nearly dropped his coffee in the process.

"Yuri, get off!"

Yuri laughed, jumping off his friend. "Sorry. I got excited."

Otabek smiled, rolling his eyes. "It's fine. Let's go find your bag."

They headed over to the baggage claim, catching up on the little things. It had been three month since they had last seen each other. Yuri's hair had grown a little more; his long locks now almost reached his hips. Otabek's hair had also grown during their time apart and was now long enough to be put in a bun like it was now.

They arrived at the baggage claim and immediately found the bag. Then again, it did stick out. There was a giant tiger sticker slapped on the front of it. Once they had everything they need, they headed out of the airport and to the closest restaurant. Both of them were starving.

"So," Yuri started, putting his hair in a ponytail so they could eat, "when are you going to cash in that favor from our skate off three years ago?"

People had asked him that every so often. He hadn't told them why he asked for it in the first place, or when he planned to use it. That was only for Yuri to know.

"I was going to wait till tomorrow, but I could ask you now," Otabek answered.

Yuri nearly choked on his water. "What? Who are we murdering?"

Otabek let out a small laugh. "No, no one's dying. I--"

"Then what is it?"

Otabek rolled his eyes. "If you would let me finish, you'd know." There was a pause. Before Otabek said it out loud, he was debating if he should even ask at all. Yuri could see he was conflicted in some way.

"Come on, Otabek. It can't be that bad."

Otabek sighed, his face turning a little red. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Yuri dropped his silverware. Otabek heard the clanging noise and looked up. There, Yuri sat looking stunning. His face was red as well. Otabek gulped and looked away, and Yuri realized his mistake.

"No! No, don't do that. Yes, I'll go on a date with you," Yuri's words rushed out of his mouth, and he reached out to rest a hand on Otabek's shoulder.

"R-really?"

Yuri turned a brighter color. "Y-yeah. I, uh, liked you for awhile now, so, uh... haha." He trailed off nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

"Oh... w-well, I've liked for a while too."

Both were extremely flustered and didn't know what to say. So they waited in complete silence for their food. They kept trying to steal little glances at one another, but the other would catch them every time, causing their faces to heat up even more.

\----- * * * -----

Two days later, the boys went on their date. They were no longer a blushing mess as they had been when they first confessed to one another. Otabek, being the shy person he is, chose to take Yuri to the movies. He bought the tickets, popcorn, drinks, and other snacks, insisting that he do it since he was the one who asked him out.

"I can pay for myself," Yuri told him, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Nope, I'm paying."

"But--"

"No buts, Yuri," Otabek told him while they stood in line. "I'm paying."

After purchasing everything they needed for the movie, they entered the theater, finding two spots in the back. They sat down, making little comments on the trailers. Some were nice comments, others were sarcastic. As the lights were dimming, Yuri took notice that there weren't many people in the theater, though that didn't matter to him. No one was near them.

Yuri started munching on the popcorn while Otabek opened up one of candies they had bought. Once Yuri had eaten about a quarter of the bag by himself, he handed it to Okabe K who put it on the seat next to him.

The armrest in between them was up, so there was nothing blocking them. Otabek been trying to gather the courage to wrap an arm around Yuri's shoulder, but apparently Yuri was ahead of him already. He leaned against the sky boy, making himself comfortable on his chest. Otabek was thankful the room was dark, for he had blush extremely hard. Yuri suspected that would happen, but didn't look to see if he was right. Seconds later, Yuri felt two strong arms encircle him in warmth. The two stayed like that till the credits rolled, though neither of them wanted to move after it had ended.

They eventually got up, deciding to go for a walk before heading home. They dumped their trash, but kept the popcorn for later. Otabek had slipped his hands into Yuri's as they exited the building, leading him down the a few blocks where there was a beach where they could watch the sun set. Once they arrived, they took a seat on the sand, Yuri holding onto Otabek's arm.

"Hey, Beka," Yuri said, using his nickname, "you didn't need to use that favor thing to ask me out on a date. I would've said yes anyway."

Otabek smiled. "Good to know, but it's a little too late for that."

"Wait, you've been saving that favor for three years, right?" Otabek nodded. "So you've had a crush on me since?"

"Kind of. At first, I simply admired you, but then I started to develop a crush."

Yuri let out a little laugh. "Then why didn't you ask me earlier?"

"You were still a bit too young."

Yuri smacked his arm, earning a laugh from Otabek. Yuri fumed, pouting a little. Otabek found it adorable and couldn't help but kiss the younger boy's cheek. He then watched as his face flushed red.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you out earlier. I didn't m--"

Yuri cut him off by press his lips to Otabek. It took a second, but he kissed back, melting into the kiss. Yuri pulled away, not too long after, his face bright red. He tried to his face in his hands, but Otabek pulled them away, laughing at his blush. Yuri whined, hiding his head in Otabek's chest.

"Aw, Yuri. I didn't mean to be rude; you're just so cute."

"Not helping," Yuri mumbled, earning a chuckle.

"Come on. Let's go home."

\----- * * * -----

Later that night, the boy's were in Otabek's room playing on the PlayStation. Yuri wasn't too good, and Otabek was a bit rusty, therefor the playing ground was equal. It wasn't till around eleven did they stop. They decided to watch something on Hulu. They turned on a random movie and snuggled up on the bed. 

 

"Are we dating now?" Yuri asked out of the blue.

"I guess," Otabek answered.

"Good," Yuri responded, nuzzling into his chest. "Cause I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too."

Otabek lay down on his back, pulling Yuri to his chest. He ran his fingers through his long hair as Yuri feel asleep. Once he felt Yuri's evenly paced breaths, Otabek turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over the two of them, deciding to get some sleep as well. He kissed the top of Yuri's head; holding him close as he began to doze off.


End file.
